1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a positioning device and a positioning mechanism used in the positioning device for the positioning of a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Positioning devices need to be positioned in an interior of workpieces to avoid damaging outer surfaces of the workpiece, which have been machined first. The positioning device usually includes two opposite positioning mechanisms. Each positioning mechanism includes a first driver, a second driver, and a positioning member driven by the first and second drivers. Because two drivers drive the positioning members to reach the interior of the workpiece to position the workpiece, operating efficiency is relatively low. In addition, two drivers require to occupy significant amount of space.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.